Kanae Kuroshiba
Kanae Kuroshiba (黒芝 かなえ Kuroshiba Kanae) is a student of class 2F who is often seen with a book in Hollow Mirror Field. She is later revealed to be the true mastermind behind the doppelganger incident. Appearance Kanae is spoke of by Kaori as a very beautiful girl. She has red eyes and thigh-lengthed black hair. She is always seen in her uniform, which is a little longer than the school's standard. She also wears a red Dutch hat and a black ornament on her waist. Her only different appearance is the dark blue outfit she wears in the finale of the story. Compare to her discreet school uniform, this second magus outfit of her is much more revealing; her hat also changes from red to blue with yellow outlines to match with her costume. In her uniform, she wears black tights and black boots, which changes into high-heeled shoes when she dons her battle dress. Personality Kanae is overall knowledgeable and very intelligent, to the point that it makes her manipulative. She usually speaks with a polite yet teasing tone and her words, to an extent, are somewhat cryptic. However, she seems to hate it when her plans go astray. When this happen, her tone would change from teasing to threatening. She is also shown to have some affection towards Shuu; during the final battle, she even attempted to seduce him with her sex appeal. This, however, is mostly due to the fact that Shuu is an expert at modern magic. Biography Kanae's true name is Kanae Kuroshida (黒羊歯 鼎 Kuroshida Kanae). She is a member of the Magic Association of Thule, a magical organization created by the Nazi during World War II, which consisted of seven extremely powerful dark art users to oppose and try to eliminate Index. Unlike Lieselotte Werckmeister, the leader of Thule who wanted to destroy the world, Kanae came to Japan to set up a formation that would enable her to conquer the world and stop Lieselotte at the same time. She seemed to have been staying in Japan even before 1945, although it is unclear whether she came before or after Lieselotte did. Around 2009, she enrolled in Kouryoukan Academy under the name Kanae Kuroshiba. Calling herself The Witch of the Library (図書室の魔女 Toshoshitsu no Majo), a knowledgeable student and informant who could remember all the faces and names of everyone in the academy, she spent a lot of time in the library reading or answering the students' problems to kill time. Plot 'The Library's Witch' On September 17th, Shuu led Kaori and Tadashi to the library to meet Kanae; they asked her about the Doppelganger. Kanae gave them a detailed definition of a doppelganger and told them what she thought about the missing cases. However, she kept secret about its true objective and the truth that she was the mastermind behind the incident. 'A Day Off' On September 26th, Kanae went to the park to meet up with Shuu. When Shuu arrived, he saw her holding a black cat in her arms. The cat rested comfortably in Kanae's arms, but when Shuu tried to scratch its ear, the cat rejected him. Kanae joked that he might did not like Shuu's body odors, much to Shuu's dismay. She then asked him what he would like to do, which Shuu was unable to think of anything. Kanae expressed her disappointment, although she might only said that to mess with Shuu's head. She decided to sit down and read, which embarrassed Shuu yet again when she took off her stockings. Shuu was mesmerized seeing Kanae's reading in the sunlight, which he thought was like an artistic sculpture. Kanae told him not to look at her too much even if she was beautiful, which made Shuu flustered. Later on, Shiori came to the park a few meters away from the two. Kanae told him girl was a genius, saying that she remembered everything in the library after reading them only once. She said that she felt a little jealous and that she might had to give the silver-haired girl the title Library's Witch. Shuu asked where that name came from. Kanae revealed that the name originally belonged to Mutsuko Hirohara, an ex-student at the academy and also the best, scoring top in every single subjects. She said that Mutsuko was called a witch because of her devotion to books and it was her who revolutionized the academy's library, making it almost like a city level library. 'The Witch's Challenge' On October 19th, when Shuu and Shiori came to the library as usual, Kanae told them to stay and have a cup of tea as she had something very interesting that she wanted to discuss with them about. At first, she asked them if they knew the meaning of the word "Episteme". Both Shuu and Shiori answered her question, showing their knowledge on the matter. Kanae then told Shiori that she has such a simple view of things, despite being an apostle of Index, which surprised the both Shiori and Shuu. As they were bewildered, Kanae activated her Reality Marble and restricted their movement at the same time. She said that she could kill both of them at the moment, but that wasn't her intention because she had something to offer them. She revealed her plan of using the Artificial Emerald Tablet to disable the use of magic around the world, making her and the remaining members of Thule the ruling force. However, Thule at the time was in an unstable stage; three out of seven had already stopped working for the organization and even Thule's leader, Lieselotte Werckmeister, was no longer interested in leading Thule and attempting to destroy the world. Therefore, she offered them, Shuu the direct successor of modern magic and Shiori, or rather, Ursula the ultimate weapon of Index, two vacant seats in Thule. She told the two that they should think over the matter carefully, but threatened that she would not take "no" for an answer before leaving. As she walked out of the library, her Reality Marble was deactivated and Kanae herself disappeared to somewhere. 'Final Battle' On October 25th, Kanae waited for Shuu and his friends in the park. She asked about their answer, only to be rejected. Disappointed in the gang, she activated her Reality Marble and told them to come at her, starting the battle. Shiori took the initiative and started the assault by pouring a rain of magical energy on Kanae. The spell did not work and Kanae retaliated with her magic. Shuu and Mio managed to put up Winter Orbit as a shield, which timely prevented them from being hit by two shots of lightning. Kanae began her counter-attack, beginning with disabling the Doppelganger's core, which was enabling Shiori to move inside the mirror field. Having no choice but to fight without Shiori, Shuu and Mio used Baldanders to strengthen their magic power and began their own assault. Mio shot electrical arrows of Tesla Javelin at Kanae while Shuu used Ice Cube, attempting to confuse her, but their combination also could not do anything on her powerful defense. As the spells hit Kanae's magic formation, Shuu lost sight of her. He tried to look around to find her, but Kanae quickly closed in and froze his entire body. She said that it wasn't too late to take up her offer (this time she even went so far as to use her sex appeal to seduce him), but Shuu strongly rejected her again, making her angry. Since no attacks worked on Kanae, Mio requested a one-on-one duel with her to buy time for Shuu. Kanae accepted her challenge and create numerous magic formation to attack her. As the battle prolonged, she grew suspicious of Shuu's intention, as his actions indicated that he was waiting for something. She then used Exhaustive Search, a modern spell to scan Mio and picked the two spells Demanufacturer and Nuker to torture Mio, thinking that it would bring Shuu into action. The spell she chose destroyed Mio's internal organs, but Mio refused to give in and was able to stay awake until Exhaustive Search was completed. After the process of Exhaustive Search in Shuu's phone was completed, Kanae stopped assaulting Mio and attacked Shuu. To her surprise, he copied her spell and countered her attack, bringing the battle to a temporary tie. Shuu then weight her down with a gravity spell but surprisingly, she was still able to counter him with modern magic the way he did her. As Shuu was being incapacitated, Shiori finally came to herself and dealt a final blow, seriously injured Kanae. Kanae did not die, however. She told them that with her defeated, there would be no one else to stop Lieselotte from destroying the world. A magical circle then start to appear under her while she told the gang that Golvas is summoning her back. As Shuu was going to stop her from escaping, Shiori warned him to stop, saying that stopping such a summoning spell will cost him his life. She then slowly disappeared, hysterically laughed in the process. Abilities *'Immense magical power': Kanae is an extremely powerful witch who has been living for over a century. She is even more powerful than Shiori and is able to call for her Reality Marble, by just a finger snap. In fact, she can cast most spells without chanting any incantation at all. Despite the fact that her Reality Marble prevented Shiori from using all of her power in the final battle, Kanae repelled the combined efforts of Shuu and Mio without any difficulties at all. *'Superior intellect': Aside from having tremendous magical powers, Kanae appears to be the intellectual type. She is knowledgeable about almost everything, especially magic, and is probably the only magus of the old generation who possesses knowledge of modern magic. In the final battle, she used modern magic to assault Mio and was even able to use Gravity Fall to stop Shuu's movement while being affected by Shuu's Gravity Fall herself. Also, she seems to be well aware of the Red Night and its purpose, but she avoids letting others besides Shiori knows that fact. *'Mirror Maze' (鏡界 Miraru Meizu): Her Reality Marble, which is a green reversed world does not have any special abilities except only taking in the people she wants, is closely connected to the Artificial Emerald Tablet. The device is a tool that helps ensure her victory against any kind of enemy. While under construction, the Artificial Emerald Tablet allows her to tune magical power within her mirror Reality Marble to her own advantage so other people can't activate their sorcery inside it. Since the Artificial Emerald Tablet needed the sacrificed life forces of people with certain genetic trait and would be completed one the ten thousandth victim is sacrificed, she sent the Doppelganger to kidnap and sacrifice the victims' life force to it inside her mirror Reality Marble. Upon completion, the effect of the tablet would extend to the whole world and she would basically be able dominate the world since there would be no magi or other sorcery users to stop her. She claims part of the reason for doing this is to prevent Lieselotte from destroying the world. Relationships Shuu Amami: Shuu and Kanae got along well until the truth about her identity is revealed, helping him when he needed in the library and interacting with him a lot. It's possible that Kanae had affection for him, trying to seduce him during the battle, but as she planned to offer him and Shiori to Thule, her plan was surely a lot more important for her. Lieselotte Werckmeister: The two of them were in Thule, Lieselotte as her leader. Kanae seemed really admire her, but their plans were different, and Kanae did not want her destroying the world. Shiori Momono: Kanae introduced the job of librarian to her, and the two didn't have really a bad relationships at the beginning, despite Kanae was a bit jealous of her, as she did her job better than her, and called her "Ninjyo" which meant "doll" for mocking her. Later, she became her enemy and planned to offer her and Shuu, but she lost against them in the final battle. Trivia *Kanae has a Kirakishou-Suigintou complex with Lieselotte. *She mainly uses lightning-based attacks. *She came from the Kuroshida clan, a clan of Japanese that researched western magic. The clan was massacred by Index before World War II. Kanae herself doesn't seem to care about revenge, as she claimed it is boring. *The title Library's Witch is originally not hers, it belonged to Yukiko Hirohara's aunt Mutsuko Hirohara, who was Saiko Akamine's rival and who, according to Yukiko, as the story happens, is working as an investigator with her admired older cousin Tsukiko in Tokyo. According to Kanae, it was Mutsuko who revolutionized the academy's library by adding a considerable amount of books, mangas, light novels, etc. Kanae took the title to show admiration for Mutsuko. *Her Thule's name: Zorn, was, in fact, not mentioned in the whole series, even by Kanae herself, but was only written in the part about Thule on the official main page of 11eyes －Resona Forma－ *She is so far the only final antagonist of the series who does not have a fragment of the Emerald Tablet. Category:Thule Society Category:Hollow Mirror Field antagonists Category:Dark art users Category:Modern mages Category:Traditional mages